


Backstage

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Backstage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Every performer always do their best in concert, and so does Jun.
Relationships: Saegusa Ibara/Sazanami Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Set couple years after canon, in the universe where eden stay together for long post canon ^^

His world spins, Jun barely able to distinguish whether it was his body swaying or the lights on stage that did it for him. Concert has always been his weakness. 3 hours--sometimes more of one-man live not just exhaust the fans who watched them but also the performers on stage. 

To be able to deliver the exciting live which all their fans deserve upon all their support, as an idol, it's his duty to do everything to be able to reach their fans. They're able to reach their peak because of the fans' support. Which is why, running from the back stage to the half of the concert field to pop up and perform in the middle stage where it gets really close to the fans or going up, using the _flying_ stage or any kind of props that allow you to reach even the fans on the second floor of the dome, getting used to change clothes fast, keep up the smile and act to fit the flow of the concert itself, are the struggles they have to make a peace with especially in their dome tour.

"Set up the oxygen, this way Sazanami-kun!"

"Tomoe-san 5 minutes!"

"Check on the new outfit for the unit, there were a couple of troubles when they had to rip the outer side. Ran-san use too much strength in the rehearsal"

"Noted, we have spare outfit for that"

Jun allowed himself to be guided by the staff to the room very close to the backstage, less people allowed to get inside. He laid down the mattress and just let the staff help him using the small oxygen to pace his breathing back. 

The room was way more peaceful compared to the backstage that was in a good chaotic atmosphere. It was set to be a very calm one with a soundproof wall to keep the area clear from too much noise. Because it's not just a physical problem that pushed the performer to a sudden drop, sometimes mental conditions can also push them. Although mostly it's caused by an adrenaline rush. Certainly not something nice to mix and match with Eden's dance routine. Unfortunately it's actually a normal sight to see in the backstage of a concert, even stage play. especially in a very tight setlist--worse, Eden's type of performance routine. 

Surely it's a given they have 4 members, at least they can have about 20-30minutes break each other in the solo part. 

"Yeah thank you, I will cover from here" Jun said weakly after the staff asked him whether he wanted to rest alone or have anyone by his side. He still has 20-25 minutes of rest before he has to gear up for his second solo and duet song with Ibara.

Jun moved his head to look at the side after the staff left. Ibara was there, laying peacefully with the oxygen mask on his face. Looks way too peaceful compared to him on stage like 10 minutes ago. The sight of the playful beast who was willing to conquer this world was replaced with _his usual_ Ibara when most of the accessories and outer outfit stripped away from him. 

Without much word, Jun reach to Ibara's hand and hold it. He knew Ibara wasn't asleep but Ibara was not fond of the light so that's definitely why he closed his eyes. 

Ibara squeezed Jun's hand softly, a soft smile plastered on his face, implying that he knew it was Jun and he was fine with the small touch. 

It's just a small moment but maybe it's part of what he adores between all their hard work. This is the life they chose and if anything, Jun felt nothing but a proud feeling being able to be part of this. Years of their promotion together. So many up and down in between but finally they're here, able to reach the peak of their dream. Not to mention with the man he loves..

Although Jun promised to himself that he will do his best to maintain and learn more to handle his concert stamina. Something that funnily seems to be in Ibara's mind too. Even after years they still have to rely a lot on hiyori and nagisa's _ment_ segment of concert between their solo to catch up their breath and get ready to burn the live with their passion again. Its something that makes both Jun and Ibara really frustrated a lot. Jun of all people also know that because Ibara can't hold every single thing in his hand, recent works forced Ibara to neglect more of his workout routine, resulting in the decline of his health every tour.. 

"You know, fans like it.. your 2nd solo. It was in Twitter Trending on it's release.. even your first time bringing it for _live"_

"Another attempt to make me produce more _back alley monologue_ -like songs for myself?" Ibara opened his eyes, laughing for a bit before he caught in a coughing fit. 

Jun sat back immediately, his world wasn't spinning as much but of course the sudden movement wasn't too good for himself that the moment Ibara pushed his chest softly, Jun just back laying on the mattress. "I swear i start to hate your HaHaHa laugh"

"Pardon, hard to kick away something that becomes a habit" Ibara drank the warm water and laid down again, this time he was facing Jun. 

"I just want to say for you to not be too hard on yourself. You gave me a ballad song in my first solo to allow me some pace to breathe between the songs.. why don't you do more of that to yourself too.." Jun asked, but before ibara get to reply their attention was drawn to the door that suddenly open

"Is the second solo song outfit for Saegusa-san ready?"

Perhaps a newbie mistaking the room for wardrobe? Jun can't blame them though sometimes you don't even know which south and east of the dome. Fortunately their holding hand probably can't be seen from there.

Another voice from outside the door answered "He was dropping til last time I checked him. Costume is ready but we might have to fix the set list'

"There is no need" that voice makes Jun look back at Ibara. That _soulmate_ of his already sit back on steadily. The smile full of pride appeared back on his face as he took off the mask. "i will go. The second solo is not an upbeat song, and after that the stage is with Jun. Another calm song. Hiyori Denka said that he will switch with me for the encore part so if anything happens I will be on the main stage, close to backstage. I can retreat easily"

_'Not willing to be defeated by anyone huh, not even yourself'._ Jun shakes his head. 

"Please give me 5 minutes to get ready and close the door" Ibara smiled to that staff. 

The moment that door closed, Ibara looked at Jun for a second before he get up, using the blanket like towel, Ibara wrapped himself in it. Suddenly get on his knees by Jun's side. He leaned down, staring at the golden eyes of his soulmate "thank you for the worry" Ibara put his hand on Jun's and kept that small oxygen pump away. He kissed Jun's lips for a moment before he pulled back himself. 

Jun didn't expect the kiss. It's totally not Ibara's style to suddenly be intimate on site of work even if they're in the middle of the same toilet cabin. That's why when Ibara was about to get up, Jun pulled Ibara's collar as he got up and pulled him even closer for another kiss. 

Pretty much stupid decision to make when you are in trouble of breathing problem. The passion in that kiss, the will to dominate the other, simple things that will always draw Jun and Ibara closer every time they share their actual passionate feeling behind the sarcastic remarks and _oh-so-distant_ attitude to each other. 

And it was Ibara who bit Jun's lips hard enough to bleed a little for them to finally part away. Ibara delivered a great chop on Jun's head that forced him to laydown again. "Wait for my revenge Sazanami"

"Oh...scary Saegusa-sama--" Jun laughed softly, waving his hand to Ibara only to give him a flapping bird. It's a good thing that Ibara didn't have anything on his hand to throw at Jun with something so Ibara just gave him a flapping bird too before he left the room.

"--the Saegusa Ibara that i love"

They still have a long way in this path, the flowering path that is full of ripple of thorns. But if they have each other, everything will be fine right? 


End file.
